


Fantasy

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Plug, Clit Play, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Toko masturbating to fantasies of Byakuya





	Fantasy

Toko had to admit that sometimes her far more lewd personality made good purchases. They had similar tastes in certain things, pretty stationary, and pens for one thing, though Sho almost never wasted her fronting time on such things. But, in this case, she’d been highly against the item when she’d first discovered it in her possession. A vibrating sex toy of any sort was far too explicit to have, but something that was meant to be used that way was even worse. How could Byakuya-sama want such a disgusting girl? But, it had stayed on her mind, and it occurred to her that she might do well to encourage non-scissor related interests.

Now that it was actually inside, she could see the appeal. Though admitting that was anything but comfortable. Still, nobody had to know. In fact, she could probably wear it anywhere and nobody would know. That type of secret was more than a little appealing. 

She let her hand wander down to her clit and called up a fantasy. Sitting at her beloved Master’s feet while something like this buzzed inside her was the first thing to come to mind, and she rubbed her clit in firm circles, savoring the idea of the tension. He wouldn’t know, but if he found out… 

Next she imagined him being the one to put something so dirty inside her. “Toko, I want you to wear this for me. All the time.” Maybe he’d have a remote to control the vibrations, she was pretty sure those existed after all. Even if they didn’t, he could have anything made that he wanted to. She dipped her hand down to her vagina to get more wet and spread it up to her clitoris, sliding two fingers over it repeatedly. 

The pressure grew between her legs and she put her free hand over her mouth to stifle the moans. Her last bout of fantasy was the most intense. Byakuya-sama getting them matching vibrating butt plugs and trading remotes so they could each stimulate the other, no matter how far apart they were. It was too much, even to imagine, and Toko came immediately, gushing her fluids all over the bed.


End file.
